


A Hiking Experience

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray go hiking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hiking Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, because there wasn't time.

Spring in Chicago always came as a surprise. After the winter, so very different than the winters he’d known all his life from living in the Northwest Territories, it seemed almost impossible that the dread and quiet desperation that came with dirty snow, the slush it turned to in matter of minutes and the tiny islands of real winter landscape, too tiny and too rare to make a difference in the city, would ever leave.

But the first ray of sunlight, the first twittering of the birds, the first green patch in the park, all of it surprised him year and again. Spring also meant washing the car, cleaning it from its coats of salt and dirt, meant airing the apartment, although Ray always thought it was still too early, too cold to open the windows for more than five minutes, and it also meant _hiking_.

Even more unusual and disquieting than the sudden appearance of spring was the fact that Ray wanted to accompany him. Inspector Thatcher had graciously allowed Fraser to take a couple of days off and, upon hearing Fraser’s plan to go hiking in the vicinity of Chicago, Ray had spontaneously decided to go with him.

Fraser, while somewhat astonished about this, had nevertheless been quite happy to see Ray choose to exercise. As for any other reasons why he was happy to spend time with Ray – well, he’d rather not dwell on them for too long.

His resolution was severely tested, though. The drive to the preserve had been uneventful, but when they arrived at their designated camping place, Ray had chosen to change his attire. _Too hot_ , he had said and winked at Fraser. Pitching their tent took an unprecedented amount of concentration afterwards.

Then they started hiking. For a while Ray let Fraser walk first, as he didn’t know the layout of the land, but soon he kept pushing past Fraser to look at this and that. And Fraser was left looking at Ray’s bare legs, the shorts ending just beyond his knees, the skin still pale from winter. He didn’t want to look, but he couldn’t help himself. He was helpless and he almost suspected that Ray _knew_.

It wasn’t really warm enough yet to wear only a pair of shorts, but Ray had countered that he would get hot once they started on their hike and it turned out that he was at least partially true. Based on his usual exercise regimen and his stamina, the little “hike”, which was really nothing more than a disguised walk in the park, should not make feel Fraser as hot as he was.

It was very embarrassing. Ray never put on a show nor was he wearing anything lascivious. The simple sight of his _knees_ made Fraser’s weak, as if he hadn’t ever seen another man’s legs before. But these were Ray’s legs, skinny, with the odd scar here or there (surely not from boxing, perhaps injuries attained during his shifts as police officer?). The little hair Ray had there glistened in the sun, almost already turning into a golden shade, a foretaste of summer, when Ray’s skin would turn golden and bronze at the few places the sun could reach.

They weren’t special in any regard, except that Ray should perhaps exercise more, but even this made them all the dearer to Fraser. He was taking everything in, storing it inside his mind for the times when he did not have to behave, when he could indulge in those fantasies, when he could imagine how Ray’s skin would taste and feel and how his muscles would move if he touched him here and there and – Ray had stopped still and he was looking at Fraser.

Blood rushed to his head, an autonomous reaction Fraser tried to quench, but he had been too lost in his thoughts and all control he’d once had over himself was fleeing the country. But blushing made it even more obvious – he could have been thinking about going home, for all that Ray knew. He tried to make excuses, but found himself out of words, or at least out of good ones, because he kept stumbling over his sentences and it felt like all those years ago, when Mark had been body-checking him for a whole game and had been watching him just like Ray did now.

“Fraser.”

He immediately shut up. Strangely Ray seemed … amused rather than upset, and he was grinning. A knowing grin, one of the kind Ray had been giving him for a while now, the kind of grin he had been set to ignore all weekend because they couldn’t mean what he wanted them to mean.

“This like one of those Victorian things? Y’know, that thing why the man must go first on the stairs?”

Ray’s knowledge was sometimes astounding. “Actually, Ray, it was not-“

But Ray had crept up on him, stood much too close and now even covered Fraser’s mouth with one of his hands. He could almost taste the skin, felt the little bit of sweat on his palm and was intoxicated with the scent – musky and like the woods and underneath it all something that was entirely _Ray_.

“Fraser”, he repeated himself. “Just go with your hunch, okay? Do not, and I mean it, do not overanalyse this.”

“Understood”, Fraser whispered against the hand still on his mouth. It felt strange and alien to be standing here, the sun warm on his skin, Ray so close to him. It felt unreal. The only thing that could make it worse was for his father to – but that thought better remained unspoken. Or unthought, in this matter. Because Ray showed no intention to move _away_ , instead he kept coming closer until their bodies were almost touching, but the only real contact remained Ray’s hand, now moving from his mouth to his ear. The gentle touch sent goose bumps over Fraser’s skin, like a loving torture, intended to make him oversensitive. And he felt himself responding to it. As close as Ray was to him, he felt it, too.

A smile lit up his face and it was almost too much to look at him. “Just keep standing there”, Ray whispered at him, right before he dropped on his knees. The same knees that Fraser had been admiring, adoring even.

Ray made quick work of Fraser’s hiking shorts, slightly impatient in his handling of the clothes, as if he could not wait to get his hands on Fraser. Then the hands were _there_ , touching him, stroking him to full length. He couldn’t watch or he would come immediately, so Fraser watched the sky, tried to control his breathing and not to give in too early. Reality surpassed dreams and his fantasies by far.

Every touch send electric currents through him, and when Ray took him into his mouth, he couldn’t stay silent anymore. His moan was embarrassingly loud and he was almost shocked by the intensity. But it was only met with a chuckle and, when he dared to look down at Ray, finally, after wanting it and not wanting for so long, Ray’s eyes had an unholy glitter in them. _I do this to you_ , they said. _I have this much power over you._

Once the vow to not watch was broken, Fraser became fascinated by the startling apparent dissonance between what he was feeling and what he was watching. Was it really Ray’s mouth giving him this much pleasure? Ray’s fingers stroking his skin, fondling his balls?

From this perspective Ray’s ears looked endearing and he couldn’t help but touch the one Kuzma had bitten, couldn’t help but remember the strange turban-like bandage Ray had given himself and how later, in his kitchen, Fraser had made another, better fitting one. Ray glanced up at him, his eyes twinkling as if he was remembering the same scene.

Suddenly the whole reality of their relationship - _it has been going on for so long_ \- and of what they were doing right now - _he had been waiting for it since the day they met_ crashed down on him and his orgasm, which had been building up, was overcoming him. He gave Ray a forlorn look - _I wanted it to last longer_ \- and a quick warning sound before he came. Ray licked up the few drops he had spilt and rested his head against Fraser’s hips for a moment before he put Fraser’s clothes back into order.

When he stood up in front of Fraser again, he found that the past minutes felt like a dream – had it really happened or was he caught in another daydream? Only the red of Ray’s lips, glistening with saliva and something else, and the warm smile directed at him made him believe that it had been real.

 _I’m sorry_ , he wanted to say, _I wanted more than this_ , but Ray again beat him to it. “Don’t”, he said and looked straight at Fraser, his lips curled into a grin that made Fraser’s knees weak.

“We got the entire weekend.”

And indeed – they had.  



End file.
